Well, This is Awkward
by StangeInterests32
Summary: Takes place during "Attack on Gorilla City". A quick look into how Barry was able to fool Grodd into thinking he was dead and the reaction of the rest of the group of what went into the decision that got him there. Some angst and some slight mentioning of SnowBarry.


Author's Note: Just a quick oneshot that takes place during "Attack on Gorilla City". I wondered how they got Barry to appear dead and somehow this just came to mind. Please enjoy…

* * *

"How are we supposed to kill someone?" Julian asked from his cage.

"Last hired, first –" Wells began, his gazed fixed firmly on Julian, a small shit-eating grin on his face.

"Harry," Caitlin scolded. "This isn't the time."

Wells just held up his hands in surrender. Far be it from me to try and add some levity to the situation before we possibly die, he thought.

"Guys, can we focus," Barry intervened. "We need a plan, and we don't have a lot of time before Grodd gets back. Does anyone have any actual ideas?"

"Actual ideas about how to kill someone?" Cisco asked. "Too bad we can't fake a sleep like death."

"Really, you're quoting Maleficent _now_?" Julian asked.

"That's actually not a bad idea," Barry said. The rest of the group turned to look at him.

"Quoting Disney?" Caitlin asked.

"No," Barry said worry a shake of his head. "Faking that someone died."

"And how would we do that, Allen?" Wells asked.

" _We_ wouldn't," Barry told him. He turned toward Caitlin. "She would."

All eyes were now on the shocked brunette. Caitlin's eyes were so wide a truck, or, given their current situation, a gorilla, could pass through them. Her normally pale complexion had turned almost ghostly white as what little color she had left her face and she felt her cheeks turn cold.

"Barry, no, you can't ask me to do that," she said in nervous panic.

"Caitlin, it's the only way," Barry implored her.

"No," she repeated emphatically.

"What's the only way," Wells asked.

"Caitlin can remove the heat from one of us – I vote for me – and lower our body temp until we pretty much pass for a cold dead body," Barry explained.

"Snow, you can do that?" Wells asked, genuine surprise etching his face. "She can do that?" he asked, turning to Cisco.

"I've seen her do it once," Cisco answered.

"Exactly – once!" Caitlin said. "And it's not like I was in control; you know who was."

"She was mind controlled?" Wells asked, the irritation of not knowing what was going on beginning to get to him. I knew me and Jess had been gone for a while, but just what the hell _has_ been going on, he thought.

"Not exactly," Julian said, pausing to try and think of a way to explain things to this man that he just met and wasn't sure he could trust with Caitlin's secret. "Caitlin was…she…"

"I'm turning into Killer Frost," she said weakly, as if not saying it with conviction might somehow make it less real or hold it off.

Wells didn't appear to be phased by what he'd just heard, but inside he was fuming. Damn it, Allen, he thought as he opened and closed his fist. He didn't have any immediate proof, but deep down he knew that this had to with Barry's action of changing the timeline.

"Caitlin, Grodd isn't going to be fooled by one of us just laying still," Barry told her. He grabbed at the bars separating the two of them and looked into her eyes. "He needs to think the person who's dead has gone cold. You can steal away enough heat from me to make me that cold, and then, once he's tossed me aside, outside of this cell, I'll vibrate my body to warm it back up once my powers are back."

"If yours and Cisco's powers aren't working, how do you even know mine will?"

"I don't," Barry told her. "I figure he built this to stop me and Cisco from using ours, but since he doesn't know about yours, maybe they'll still work."

"Barry, even if they did, you don't know if you'll survive that."

"I did last time."

"Only because Cisco stopped me before I killed you. What if she takes over and doesn't stop? Or what if I take too much heat and you do die?" Caitlin argued.

"Cait, you'll stop yourself before that happens. I know you will because I have faith in you," Barry said, taking her hands in his.

Caitlin looked down at her hands being held. It felt strangely right for them to be held by him she thought. Their bond had made it so that this small gesture felt like the most natural thing in the world. It was a feeling she hadn't felt since Ronnie. Even before Jay – Hunter – she mentally corrected herself, had turned on them all, his touch hadn't felt like this. It actually felt like there was something wrong. She looked back up at Barry's face, hoping that she hadn't stared at their hands longer than was necessary to start some other than friendly thoughts in the rest of their friend's minds.

"You're not allowed to die from this," she whispered to him. He smiled at her and nodded.

Barry watched as she pulled her hands back and then removed her necklace from around her neck and put it into her jacket pocket. "Take a step back," she instructed him. She then took her hands and slid them into his cell and held then about six inches from his chest.

The others watched with bated breath for whatever Caitlin was going to do to begin. After nearly thirty seconds there were still waiting.

"Does it normally take this long?" Wells asked after nothing continued to happen.

"No, it's actually pretty immediate," she said as brought her hands toward her and looked them, breathing a small sigh of relief.

"So we're still screwed," Wells commented.

"No. No we're not," Caitlin said. Everyone looked at her. "Whatever Grodd did to this cage stops us from using our _active_ powers, but maybe inactive powers might still work."

"Inactive?" Julian asked perplexed. "You have an inactive power as well."

"Just like the Killer Frost of Earth-2, I can take heat from someone to re-energize or replenish my powers," Caitlin informed them. "But using my hands isn't the only way I can take it. I have a second way, and it's more…physiological."

"What do you mean?" Julian asked.

"I don't know if we should do that," Barry said.

"Do? Do what?" Wells asked, becoming frustrated once again by the need for these people to constantly discuss their drama when they need to act.

"I need to…," Caitlin hesitated. "I need to kiss Barry," she finished uncomfortably.

"Kiss?" Julian asked, his voice rising an octave.

Wells just stared at them. He knew he should find this rather mundane, after all, if that's what needed to be done, then he would say just do it. After all, a moment's embarrassment versus dying was no real choice. But it was clear that this Julian person was not a fan of this idea which meant he had feelings for Caitlin. So rather than finding it mundane, he found it slightly amusing and was doing his best to try and hide a small smile that wanted to cross his face.

"As in…?" Julian added after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, exactly what you think," Cisco confirmed. "Last time she did it I had to stop her before she turned him into a flash-cicle."

"Well if that's the only thing that'll work," Wells said in restrained amusement.

"Can we stop and think about this a bit further," Julian practically demanded.

"We don't have that kind of time," Barry told him. "I'm not thrilled about the idea myself, but…"

"We don't have a choice," Caitlin finished for him.

"Pucker up you two," Wells said.

The two of them took deep breaths and Barry stepped up to the bars. It was obvious to the rest of the team that they were nervous over what they were about to do. Finally, Caitlin began moving her hand to Barry's face. Before she could touch it, he grabbed her gently by the wrist and turned back to the rest of the team.

"I would really appreciate it if Iris _didn't_ hear about this," he appealed to them.

Cisco held up his hands in agreement.

"Don't worry about me talking," Julian grumbled in annoyance.

"My lips are sealed," Wells smiled. "Unlike theirs will be," he said toward Julian who rolled his eyes.

"Are you really enjoying this?" Julian asked him.

"I'm enjoying your reaction to this. It's obviously getting to you, and well, adding to it is the first real fun I've had since getting captured."

"Guys, this is weird enough already, can we not make it worse?" Caitlin said in their direction.

She turned back toward Barry and nodded. He let go of her hand, and she brought it back up. She gently took his face in it, almost caressing it, before leaning in to him. Barry hoped she, or any of the guys, didn't notice the small shiver he gave off from her touch. It was a reaction he usually only got from Iris, he thought. Barry tilted his head just slightly to allow her to do the same as she closed the distance between them.

Caitlin closed her eyes and touched her lips to Barry's. For a fraction of second, before the intended effects of the kiss could take hold, both of them felt a frisson of heat pass through their bodies. Caitlin could swear her skin was tingling, and if she checked she was sure she'd find goose bumps. Barry felt the same heat he did when he was running and his body was surrounded by lightning while he, unlike last time, kissed her back.

This fraction of a moment went unnoticed by the others, who watched on as a puffs of smoke began coming off Barry's face. Soon his skin started turning blue and they heard him groaning. After a few more seconds, Caitlin released her hold on Barry, everyone watched as he stayed on his feet, though he was obviously wobbly. Caitlin gave him a small push that sent him to the ground where he laid lifeless. Caitlin blew out a small breath, the air fogging as it met her breath.

"Was it good for you too?" she said, her voice carrying the slight edge that only happened when she was speaking as Killer Frost, as well as her eyes glowing like they did when she used her powers. Before any further words could be spoken, Caitlin asserted control and, after a slight groan and shaking of her head, frantically grabbed her necklace from her pocket and put it back on.

"If we do die here, that might be the fun way to do it," Wells said to Julian. Julian just glared at him.

"So how long do you think it'll take Grodd to come back and find Barry that way?" Cisco asked.

"Not long I hope," Caitlin said. Though if she were being honest with herself, she hoped Grodd took his time because she could certainly use the time to try and think about she would avoid the slight awkwardness that was sure to happen once all this was over and she and Barry had to think about this.

The End


End file.
